I Found Love
by Miki-chanmo
Summary: After battle city everyone has their speical someone to love except Ryou. He feels that he'll never find love at all until a new girl arrives at school. Will she change his life around or will she make it worse? RyouOC
1. New girl

I Found Love  
  
Airimis: Hello everyone! I have a new story! It's going to be Ryou/OC. The OC is a character for my friend Jou Aerin. She asked if she could be the OC so I let her be. Also Mimiki's and Kakayu's yami's are in this story! Well I hope that you like it! Review after ok?  
  
Mimiki's yami- Kikimi  
  
Kakayu's yami- Kakami  
  
New girl  
  
I will never find love...  
  
RRRRIIINNNGGGG!!!!  
  
Ryou Bakura woke up to the sounding of his alarm clock. The clock read 7:30 a.m.  
  
"I'm going to be late!" the white-haired albino fret as he quickly got out his bed. He ran to his yami's bed who was currently sleeping. "Bakura! Wake up! We're going to be late on the first day of school!" "I don't give a damn!! School is for you stupid pathetic mortals who don't know shit! Now leave me the hell alone!" he said as he put the covers back over his head. Ryou sighed. This happens every morning expect on the weekends. During summer he didn't have to worry about going through the "morning procedure" with Bakura. "If you go, Kikimi will be there..." Then he popped up. "I'll go!" then he ran off to get ready.  
  
"I love it when that works." Then he set off to get ready.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As he was walking to school, his saw all of his friends walking with the ones they loved. Everyone was a couple. Mimiki and Marik, Bakura and Kikimi, Seto and Kakayu, Tea and Yugi, Yami and Kakami, Joey and Mai, along with Tristan and Serenity. He was the only one who didn't have someone to love or who had someone who loved him.  
  
Of course he was happy for his friends but he was sad for himself. 'I will never find love. No one will ever love me.' He thought.  
  
Then he walked to his homeroom class and sat in a seat, hoping no one would notice the sad expression on his face.  
  
Ryou what's wrong?" "Nothing Mimiki. I'm fine!" he said in the most cheery voice as possible. "Something is wrong Ryou. You can fool me." "I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" he said. Mimiki sighed. "Ok Ryou. I'll leave you alone. See ya at lunch." "Ok. See ya."  
  
"Hey Bakura!" "What?" "What's wrong with Ryou? He's not himself. You mind telling me what's wrong with him?" Mimiki asked. "He's depressed because he thinks that he can't find love like all you other mortals have. He's jealous and hopes that he can but he keeps on getting the thought that he can't find love." "I see. I hope that he gets better. He'll find love one day. Trust me." She said. "How do I know that I can trust you? You were siding with Marik in Battle City when he was trying to kill the Pharaoh." "I sided with Yugi and Marik. I knew Marik wasn't capable to do something like that but someone like you wouldn't know such things." She spat back. "Whatever."  
  
Then teacher came in.  
  
"Ok! Everyone! Please take your seats!" she said. Everyone sat down as the teacher told them to.  
  
"Hello everyone! I'm Mrs. Tereda and I will be your homeroom teacher this year. I would like for you all to meet a new student." She said she the new student came in. "Class meet Amethyst Sakamoto." "Hello everyone." She said politely. She had long jet black hair and her eyes were amethyst as well. Ryou stared at her. 'She's so beautiful...' "Amethyst please sit next to Ryou!" Ryou raised an eyebrow. 'What?!?' "Ok." She walked to the empty desk next to him.  
  
"Hello. My name is Ryou. It's nice to meet you Amethyst." He said blushing a little. "Hi Ryou." She said softly. "I'm going to pass out your schedules!" the teacher announced. She passed out everyone's schedules. "Ryou can you help Amethyst find her classes for the day?" Mrs. Tereda asked. Ryou blushed again. "Sure." "Thank you Ryou." Amethyst said softly.  
  
Every one of Ryou's friends noticed his behavior. They all smiled.  
  
'This is a beginning of a new friendship.' Ryou thought. 


	2. Suspicion

Hi! I'm back!!! Thank you for the reviews!!  
  
Ryou's Obsessed Fan: Aww don't be jealous...AND YOU KILL AMETHYST!!! ;___; That would be wrong... When are you going to update?  
  
Jou Aerin: I updated! Aren't you happy????  
  
Chi Yagami: Well here's more  
  
Now on with the chapter! Review after ok?? Thanks!!  
  
Suspicion  
  
"What class do you have first?" "Trigonometry." "So do I! Come on! It's this way!" Ryou led her into the trigonometry class that they had. The teacher kept on talking all hour, but Ryou wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Ryou!" the teacher yelled. "Pay attention! Do you want me to fail you? You'll take this class over again next year! Now pay attention!" "I'm sorry! It won't happen again Mrs. Katsumoto."  
  
Kakayu looked at Ryou with a funny look. 'That's weird...Ryou's never like that in class.'  
  
Through the whole morning, Ryou and Amethyst were in the same classes which were Language Arts and Social Studies. In both classes, Ryou got in trouble for not paying attention.  
  
It was lunch and everyone was sitting together eating, but Ryou wasn't there.  
  
"Hey has anyone seen Ryou?" Tea asked. "I saw him in trigonometry 1st hr." Kakayu said. "I saw him in language arts 2nd hr." Serenity replied. "I saw him in social studies 3rd hr." Mimiki replied. "Well we know he didn't go home. So where could be then? He knows we always eat together." Yugi said. "I WANNA EAT! Where's Ryou?!?" Joey yelled annoyed. "We have to wait for him!" Tea yelled at him. "I CAN'T! I DIDN'T EAT ANYTHING THIS MORNING! A HAD TO STUDY FOR SCIENCE TEST!!!"  
  
"Wow Joey you studied?" everyone asked. "Shut up!"  
  
"Come to think about it, I saw him staring at that girl in homeroom." Marik said. "You mean Ryou? I mean Ryou Bakura was staring at Amethyst Sakamoto?!?" Tristan asked. "What he can't stare at a girl anymore?" Serenity asked sharply. "No!! No!! I didn't mean it like that Serenity!" Serenity huffed.  
  
"Look! There he is with Amethyst!" Mai pointed out as she saw them come in walking together. "Ryou! We're over here!" Ryou and Amethyst ran over to the group. "Sorry I was late guys! I was talking to Amethyst." He said happily. "You guys go ahead and have lunch without me. I'm going to have lunch with Amethyst. See ya after school!" Then Ryou and Amethyst left.  
  
"Is it me, or did he just ditch us to go with Amethyst?" Joey asked. "Are you really that slow Joey?" Mai asked annoyed. "No! I'm smart! I just don't use it!" Kaiba laughed. "That's rich...BUT NOT RICH LIKE ME!!! Dogs like Joey can't even comprehend the word "smart."" "Seto!" "Sorry Kakayu."  
  
"Look I'll go see what my hikari is up to. Then when I find out something I'll tell you." "Wow Bakura actually being nice? That's scary." Mimiki said sarcastically "Whatever reincarnation. You're not good looking like your yami here..." "Don't talk about my girlfriend that way you damn tomb robber!!!!" Marik yelled bringing attention to himself. "Aww standing up for your girlfriend? That's so sweet Marik. Have you two gotten more imitate in your relationship? After all after what happened in Battle City I would..." "Shut the hell up ra dammit!!" Marik spat back. "Ah, isn't he the greatest?" Mimiki asked dreamily. "Keep on dreaming." Bakura said.  
  
Mimiki just kicked him where the sun don't shine.  
  
"That what you deserve."  
  
"Ok stop being mean and let's just find out what we can ok?" Yami asked. "Ok!" they all said. 


	3. Going undercover

I'm back! I'm sorry that I took so long! Me been lazy, yes I have and busy as well. Well here's the third chapter. Enjoy! Review after!  
  
Going undercover  
  
"Where's Ryou? I thought that he said that he'd meet up with us." Serenity asked. "I don't know sis...he might be wit dat Amethyst girl!" "For the first time today mutt, you might be right." Kaiba said. "Seto! Stop taunting Joey!" "Yes Kakayu." He said back dryly. Then Yugi noticed something. "Hey guys isn't that Ryou over there?" he asked pointing. "Yeah and Amethyst is with him!" Kakami also pointed out. They saw the two walk from the school and towards the downtown district. "I wonder where they're going..." Kikimi said. "I'll find out!" Bakura said. After a minute, Bakura came up with an answer, "They're going to the ice cream parlor. I'm going to find out what's going on. When something comes up, I'll call you people." Bakura said. "Ok." They all said.  
  
"Wow! Domino is so big!" Amethyst said in awe. "Why yes it is. I was amazed when I moved here too." He replied back. "I see..." "There's a very excellent ice cream parlor not far from here. Do you want to go?" "I'd love too!" she said with happiness. "Great! Follow me please!" Ryou said guiding her.  
  
The two were off to the ice cream parlor, but didn't know that Bakura was secretly following them.  
  
"Here we are!" Ryou said. "Wow! It's so beautiful!" she said in awe. "Let's go get some ice cream." Ryou said. "Ok!"  
  
"Hello. Good afternoon. What kind of ice cream would you like today Miss?" "I'd like a strawberry cone." "I'd like a vanilla cone." Ryou said. "Ok that comes up to $2.12." the woman said. Amethyst was about to pay for hers, but Ryou stopped her. "I'll pay for it Amethyst." "But Ryou I can..." "No. Allow me. Don't worry about it. Ok?" Amethyst looked at him. "Um...ok Ryou. Thank you." "You're welcome." Ryou said. He then paid for the ice cream and the two left to go walk some more.  
  
"Thank you for everything Ryou. I had a nice time. You made my first day here exciting! I can't wait until tomorrow!" she said happily. "You're welcome Amethyst. I have to hurry home. My brother is probably wondering where I am." "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow in school!" she said walking to her home. "Ok! Good-bye!"  
  
'Ah crap! I gotta get back before Ryou does!' Bakura quickly ran to his home.  
  
"I'm home Bakura!"  
  
"What were you doing out?!? You didn't bother to call you twit!" "I'm sorry Bakura but I was hanging out with Amethyst and showing her around the city! She just moved here and I wanted to give her a tour of the city! Is that a crime now?!? No! I'm going upstairs to my room where just being in there isn't a crime!" he said. Ryou stomped up the stairs to their room and slammed the door.  
  
Later, Bakura called everyone and told them what happened. "And you say that he dissed you and went upstairs? That's not like Ryou." Kakayu said. "Yeah and now he won't come out of the room!" Bakura said. "He's been in there for two hours straight and I haven't heard not ONE noise!" he said. "Great job tomb robber! Now you got him even madder than before! I hope you're happy!" Yami said. "Shut up pharaoh! I followed him around and I had to hurry back and act like I didn't know what happened!" he yelled. "Well leave him alone for now. I'm sure he won't be mad tomorrow." Mimiki said. "Ok! I will! I'll see you people tomorrow!" "Ok!" they all said. Bakura then placed the phone back on the receiver.  
  
"This is going to be a long night." Bakura said.  
  
Amethyst laid on her bed with her Persian cat, Yuki.  
  
"Ryou is so nice! He's such a gentleman! I had fun with him today!" she said smiling. She then looked at her cat. "You know Yuki, you remind me a lot about Ryou. The white fur and brown eyes. At least that's the positive things about him..."  
  
'But what if he's also like him? I hope not.'  
  
Who do you think the mystery guy is? You'll find out soon enough... 


	4. Threat

Hello everyone! It's been so long since I've updated this story. I had some writers block and I was super busy at school. I'm sorry. Everyone wanted to know who the mystery guy is and I left you all with a cliffhanger…so here's the next chapter!

**Threat **

The next day, Amethyst walked to school alone. It was a nice day. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. Amethyst was in happy mood and also in a defensive mood. This day marked something that she didn't want to be reminded of. She finally reached Domino High. She walked to homeroom and sat in her desk. Ryou came up to her.

"Good morning Amethyst! How are you today?"

"Morning. I'm fine Ryou." She said in a defensive way. Ryou noticed this.

"Are you okay? It sounds like you're worried about something…like you're in a defensive mode or something."

"I'm fine Ryou!" she said. Ryou knew something was wrong with her, but he didn't want to make her mad. "Ok…I'll see you later ok?" he said unsurely as the bell rang. "Ok Ryou." She said. She left to go to her first class. Ryou watched her leave with a sad look on his face.

* * *

The school day went by fast for once. Amethyst exited out of the school quickly. Ryou walked out slowly. He looked up to find Amethyst running fast from the school.

"Amethyst!" he yelled. She kept on running because she didn't hear him. After yelling her name, he ran after her.

Amethyst ran like her life depended on it. Instead of taking her normal route to get home, she took another to avoid the thing she didn't want to be reminded of. She turned a corner, revealing an alley. She didn't like the look of the alley, but if it was a way to get home, she would run through it. She got lucky—there were no thugs in the alley. She ran through the alley in a quick pace but something stopped her and made her scream.

* * *

Ryou ran through Domino, trying to find Amethyst. He stopped for a quick rest to catch his breath.

'Where could she have gone that fast?' he asked himself. Then he heard a scream and I sounded like Amethyst. Ryou quickly jumped up and ran to her scream.

* * *

A dark figure had made Amethyst fall to the ground. She had a very scared look on her face.

"You thought that you could run away from me, didn't you Amethyst? You thought you could get away with hitting me when we were on our date last time a saw you? You thought you could get away by moving to Domino were I could track you down?"

"No! That wasn't a date! You tried to rape me! That's why I kicked you! I don't love you! Leave me alone you brute!" she said.

"Rape huh? I don't care! You're coming back with me!" he said grabbing her.

"No!" she yelled, trying to get away from him. "Leave me alone! I'm not going to back to America with you!" she yelled. "SHUT UP!" he yelled, slapping her. The slap was so powerful, it made her hit the floor. Her peach cheek was now a stinging red color. Tears formed in her amethyst eyes. Bruce was going to strike her again until something hit him.

"Ryou!" Amethyst yelled.

"Leave her alone! Hitting a woman is unacceptable!" Ryou said. "Hitting a woman? She may have the body of a woman but she ain't no woman!" Bruce said. "She's only good for a good play toy and nothing else!"

Ryou was shocked. How could someone say that about a beautiful girl? Amethyst was a special girl to him…she was far more great than for her beauty.

In the blink of an eye, he was on the ground, knocked out. Ryou's fist was balled up tight. Amethyst was amazed. She didn't know that Ryou could fight. Ryou helped her up from the ground and carried her to his house.

* * *

"Ryou thanks so much for helping me. He would've beaten me if you didn't show up." Amethyst said.

"Amethyst, what happened and who was that attacking you?" Ryou asked in a serious tone.

Amethyst didn't want to talk about it but she did anyway.

"His name is Bruce…he's my…ex boyfriend."

"WHAT?"

* * *

Hey I left another cliffie! Bruce's past with Amethyst will be explained in the next chapter. See ya then and remember to review! Also my other stories: Loving my best friend (digimon) and Hauted (Yugioh) will be updated soon.


End file.
